


Cool Under Pressure

by shopgirl152



Series: Phineas and Ferb Bible Stories [2]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angels, Bible, Bible Stories, Cool in the Furnace, Daniel - Freeform, Defiance, Drama, Dream interpretation, Dreams, Family, Fiery furnace, Friendship, Gen, God's law, Godly Obedience, Idol Worship, Love, Obedience, Shadrach Meshach and Abendigo, Standing up for what you believe in, bible story interpretation, bible story retelling, defying authority, doing what's right, faith - Freeform, standing strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want a different story?" Ferb paused in thought, considering. “How about a story involving three friends, one dream interpreter, an angry queen and a firey furnace?”</p><p>“What’s exciting about that?”</p><p>“The three friends are thrown into the furnace, but don’t burn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Come on Bro; you do this to me every year. Do I really have to sit through this?”

“It’s the Easter season. You should be familiar with the story.”

“But…the Bible? Really? It’s just a bunch of made up stories. Besides, you tell me the Easter story every year and it’s always the same: some guy rides into town on a donkey, people love him then hate him, the crucifixion, the giant rock that gets rolled away and an empty tomb. What more is there?” Ferb blinked at him. “Yeah Bro, I listen. I just don’t understand what’s so important about it. I mean, there’s a ton of other stories in that book right? Why not tell me one of those?”

“You want a different story?”

“Yeah! Preferably not one from that.” He pointed to the book in his brother’s hand. “But if you’re going to read that to me, how about one I haven’t heard?”

Ferb paused in thought, considering. “How about a story involving three friends, one dream interpreter, an angry queen and a firey furnace?”

“What’s exciting about that?”

“The three friends are thrown into the furnace, but don’t burn.”

Phineas snorted. “Oh come on; that’s basic physics. You put any person in a firey furnace and they’ll burn to death.”

“Not these three. They were touched by the hand of God. They lived in Judah many, many years ago. Their names were Phinel, Bushach—“

“What kind of name is Bushach?”

“It’s a Hebrew name. It means tender. There was also Ferbshach—“

“Seriously, who has a name like that?”

Ferb ignored him. “And Isbendigo.”

“Whoa. Talk about a name.”

“As I was saying…” Ferb shot his brother a glare before continuing. “These four lived in Judah, specifically Jerusalem. But, there was a slight problem: they were tired of paying taxes to their next door neighbor, the Queen of Babylon. Because of this, they stood in protest, deciding not to pay the Queen’s high taxes. Which was fine for them, but not so much for the queen…”


	2. ACT I

_605 B.C._

“What do you _mean_ they refuse to pay my taxes?!” The Queen paced the palace floor, followed by her three guards. “I’m the Queen! They have to pay taxes to me! It’s the law! They can’t stop paying taxes to me just because they don’t like it!” She stopped pacing, causing the guards to bump into her. “Well, we’ll see about that.” She grabbed one of the guards by the shirt collar, throwing him into the others. “Get my horse! Get my army! Get outta my way!” The Queen shoved the stablemen aside before mounting her steed. “We’re going to Judah to bust some Judains!”

* * *

“Hey Phinel, whatcha dooin?”

“Hey Isbendigo. Ferbshach and I are trying to see if we can turn water into wine.” The red head glared at a bucket of water in his hand. “Nope. That’s physically impossible. Anyway—huh?” He stopped short, watching as someone galloped into town on a horse, an army behind them.

“Whoa. Who’s that?” Bushach asked.

“It appears to be Queen Candacenezzar, from our neighboring kingdom, Babylon,” Ferbshach stated.

“What’s she doin over here? Don’t she have somethin better ta do than harasses us for not payin her?”

“Ugh.” Isbendigo crossed her arms, glaring at the Queen as she dismounted. “Those taxes were unfair. There’s a reason we stopped paying them.”

“You! Judains!” Queen Candacenezzar raced over to them. “Would someone mind telling me why you’re refusing to pay my taxes?”

“Gee your Highness,” Phinel started. “We would, but—“

“They’re unfair,” Ferbshach finished.

“Yeah man, I’m tapped out.” Bushach turned out the pockets in his tunic. “I barely got enough ta buy bread at the market.”

“And what about you?” Candacenezzar asked, glaring at Isbendigo.

“I’m with them. Your taxes are unfair and I’m tapped out too.”

“Pay my taxes or I’ll take you and your entire kingdom prisoner.” The Queen started at the sound of four swords being unsheathed.

“If you want to take us prisoner, you’ll have to fight us first.” Phinel’s eyes flashed and the Queen snorted.

“Fight you? You and what army? Look around Judah—“

“Phinel.”

“Whatever. Look around; I have a full army and you have nothing. Aside from your friends here, the rest of your kingdom has deserted you. So either surrender now or as I previously stated, I’ll take you and your friends prisoner as well as the rest of the kingdom.” The four advanced on her, swords still drawn. “I really didn’t want to have to do this.” Candacenezzar looked over her shoulder. “Guards! Take these four prisoner! Army! Take the rest of this kingdom prisoner! NOW!”

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

“You were sayin?” Bushach glanced over his shoulder at Phinel, shooting the boy a look.

“Yeah…that wasn’t one of my better ideas.”

Isbendigo looked over her shoulder as all of Jerusalem slowly burned to the ground. A tear fell. “Good-bye Jerusalem town.”

“Ya know, maybe Babylon won’t be so bad. This queen could be pretty cool,” Bushach offered. “We could be sittin in the lap a luxury.”

* * *

_Weeks later_

“See? Told ya livin in Babylon wouldn’t be so bad.” Bushach and the others walked through the palace. “The Queen turned out ta be pretty nice right?”

“Yeah. We have this awesome palace to live in, a school to go to, new clothes to wear and new haircuts,” Isbendigo added.

Phinel frowned. “I could have done without the haircut though. I miss my beard. And then there was the whole bribing the palace guards to bring us the kind of food we were supposed to eat. But I guess if the Queen’s pleased with us, then it’s okay.”

“Ya kiddin? She told us we were the smartest prisoners she’d ever had. If that ain’t impressive, I don’t know what is.”

The red head brightened. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean—“

“Up up! Everybody up! I just had a bad dream! No, not a bad dream! A nightmare!”

Ferbshach stopped walking, motioning the others behind a pillar, the four peeking out at the commotion going on not to far away.

The Queen stood in the palace corridor, barking orders. “Get the magicians! Get the astrologers! Get the sorcerers! Get the wisemen and get them now! I’ve been awake since three a.m! If I can’t sleep, then nobody’s sleeping!”

Isbendigo cringed as wisemen came scurrying from all corners of the palace, the men bowing as they ran, shaking with fright. “Poor wisemen.”

“Man I’d hate ta be in their sandals,” said Bushach.

Across the way, the Queen glared at the assembled men. “What took you so long?! I’ve had a bad dream and I need you to tell me what it was and what it meant!” She sat down on her throne, gesturing at them with a wave of her hand. “You may proceed with your theories.”

The wisemen looked at each other, one taking a tentative step forward. “Your Majesty, I am Wiseman Balthazar and the wisemen and I think there’s been a mistake. In order for us to interpret your dream, you have to tell _us_ what it was you dreamt and then we can tell you its meaning.”

“What do you think I’m paying you for?” The men exchanged looks. “Look, it’s simple; you tell me what I dreamt and what it means and I will give you great riches. But if you don’t tell me what my dream was and what it meant, I’ll have your heads cut off. Understood?”

“Yes, but—“

“GET BUSY!”

“Yes Your Majesty!” Balthazar yelped, him and the others quickly disappearing to a far corner of the palace corridor, talking amongst themselves.

“Dream interpretation?” Phinel’s eyes flashed with an idea. “Hey Bro, isn’t dream interpretation what you’ve been teaching me to do? I mean, God talks to people through dreams, right?”

“Yes, but dream interpretation is different from…” Ferbshach sighed as his brother bounded over to the wisemen. He motioned the others to follow him.

“This outta be interestin,” Bushach grumbled.

“So like I said guys, my brother’s been teaching me all about dream interpretation the last few weeks and well, I think I may be able to help. I’ve interpreted a few dreams already and—“

“So you’ll help us?” Balthazar asked. “You’ll tell the Queen what she dreamt and what it means?”

He blinked. “Wait, what? Tell her _what_ she dreamt? I can’t do that, I—“

“Weren’t you listening Phinel?” Isbendigo asked as her and the others walked up. “Queen Candacenezzar wants to know _what_ she dreamed. You have to find that out first before you can interpret the dream.”

“Oh. Well, uh…” he turned to his brother. “Ferbshach?”

But his brother merely smirked, looking between him and the wisemen. “He’ll discover the dream and interpret it’s meaning for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter in this entire story. It's the one chapter where I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it.   
> Song used: Show Us the Dream from the Cool in the Furnace soundtrack.

“No! Ferbshach, come on! Don’t make me go in there!” Phinel stared at the massive temple in front of him, planting his feet as Ferbshach tried to push him inside. “Come on Bro! I can’t do this! God doesn’t talk to me; he only talks to you! I can’t go in there alone!”

“You’re right.” The other boy stopped pushing.

“I am?”

“Yes. You need a spiritual guide. Take Isbendigo with you.”

“Me?” Isbendigo blinked at him. “Why me?”

“You have spiritual light inside you, the ability to see things he doesn’t. Faith. Besides, he needs an anchor; dreams can be intense. So can prayer. You’ll need both to do this.”

“Both?” The red head asked. “How’s that supposed to work?”

“Trust in God. Have faith. Be strong and courageous and don’t be afraid.”

“If you say so. But Ferbshach, I don’t think—“ the red head frowned as his brother walked out of the temple without a backwards glance, dragging Bushach behind him. He turned to Isbendigo. “You ready?”

“I think so.” The girl nodded, following her friend to the front of the temple, stopping and standing next to him. “Soo…what do we do?”

“Dunno. Pray to God to show us the dream I guess. If he’ll even talk to us.” The red head glanced to the side, smiling as Isbendigo took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m sure he will. I’ll be right here with you.”

He squeezed back, giving her a warm smile. “Thanks Isbendigo.”

“So how do we start?”

“Well, when Ferbshach prays, he usually bows his head and closes his eyes.” The boy bowed his head, closing his eyes. “Then he talks to God. But I don’t know what to say.”

Isbendigo mimicked her friend’s actions. “Hey God, it’s Isbendigo. And Phinel of course. We were wondering if you could tell us what Queen Candacenezzar dreamt and what it means. It would really help us out. Thanks.”

“That sounded like a letter.”

“Well, he didn’t say _how_ we were supposed to talk to God. I improvised.”

“I don’t have any insight about the dream yet.”

“Maybe answering prayers takes awhile. I’m sure he gets a lot of them. He does answer them though; I know that much.”

Phinel opened one eye, then the other, looking up. “I don’t think…this…is…”

“Phinel?” Isbendigo turned to her friend, starting at the enlarged pupils and faraway stare. “Phinel? What’s wrong? Do you see something?”

“Angels.”

“Angels?” She frowned, following his gaze. “I don’t see any angels.”

He continued to stare off into the distance. “Okay.” He turned to his friend, looking at her through heavy eyelids. “Angels are telling me to sleep. Imma lie down now…” the red head rocked back on his heels a moment before rocking forward, eyes closed.

“Phinel!” Isbendigo caught him before he hit the ground, sinking to her knees. “Phinel! Wake up! What’s wrong? Phinel!” A cry escaped her lips. “Don’t leave me…”

“Your friend is fine. He’s just sleeping.”

The girl’s head snapped up at the voice, eyes widening. “Oh my gosh! The angel Gabriel! I’ve heard stories of you, but I’ve never seen you!”

“But you’re seeing me now.”

“Yeah. Why is that?”

“Even though you may not believe what you are seeing Isbendigo, your faith is very strong. That’s why you’re seeing me. And why Phinel saw my friends and I after he prayed. His faith is only the size of a mustard seed right now, but it will grow stronger in time.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to understand. Just have faith.” The angel frowned as the girl glanced at her friend. “You’re still worried.”

“Make me go to sleep. I want to be with him. He needs me. Please, he can’t do this alone.” Her eyes shone with unshed tears and the angel nodded.

“Very well. Go to sleep Isbendigo. Trust in God and the dream. All will be well.”

Isbendigo yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy. She curled up next to the red head, laying her head on his chest and clasping his hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Phinel? Phinel, where are you?” Isbendigo found herself walking amongst pink clouds, each twist and turn looking exactly the same. “Phinel?”

“Isbendigo!” The red head came running out of what appeared to be a clearing surrounded by white pillars. He stopped in front of her, a huge grin on his face as he grabbed her hand, hauling her back to the clearing. “You have to see this!”

“See what?” He stopped running, the two of them standing in the middle of the clearing. Phinel pointed to something above them and Isbendigo gasped. “Angels.”

“Yeah!” The grin widened. “Told you I saw them.”

The girl smiled wryly. “That’s great Phinel, but we’re supposed to be looking for Candacenezzar’s dream. How is this…” she trailed off, watching as the angels flew down to their level, flying in circles around them. “Um Phinel? What’s happening?”

“No idea.”

The angels flew faster and faster around them, creating a small whirlwind that started to lift them off the cloud.

Isbendigo shrieked, instinctively clutching his tunic as the whirlwind lifted them higher and higher. “Phinel…”

“It’s okay Isbendigo. I got you.” Phinel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “Just hang on; this should be over in a minute.”

“Where do you think the wind’s taking us?”

“Dunno.”

Seconds later, the two emerged at the very top of the cloud bank. Phinel and Isbendigo pulled away from each other, eyes widening. A sky full of a million stars stretched out before them, the only light coming from the full moon hanging feet in front of them.

“Woow…” Isbendigo took the red head’s hand in hers. “This is really pretty.”

“Yeah it is!”

“But what does this have to do with the Queen’s dream?” She looked at the red head. “Phinel?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That music. It’s like someone’s trying to tell me something.” He strained his ears, trying to catch the music that seemed to float on the night air.

_A dream can be so many things  
_ _messages on angel wings  
_ _silver gold or brass it brings  
_ _hope to man and fear to kings…_

The red head’s eyes popped open and he sat up. “That’s it! I know what the dream is!” He glanced at the girl slowly sliding off his stomach, shaking her awake. “Isbendigo, wake up! I know what the dream is!”

“Wha…” she blinked at him, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She yawned. “Did you find out what the dream was?”

“Yeah!” He laughed, hauling her to her feet. “Come on Isbendigo! We have to find Queen Candacenezzar and tell her about her dream!”


	4. Chapter 4

“So when ya think they’ll be back?” Bushach leaned against a pillar in the Queen’s palace, watching the Monarch pace the floor. “They’ve been gone a few hours; the sun’s startin ta rise.”

Ferbshach shrugged, returning his gaze to the pacing Queen.

“Ooo…where are those wisemen? I sent them away hours ago to figure out my dream, but have they returned? No!” She sighed, sinking into her throne, restlessly tapping her fingers on the armrest. “It’s so hard to find good help these days. If I could remember my dream, then I wouldn’t _need_ their help.” She scowled. “If they don’t get back here soon and tell me what my dream was, they are so bust—“

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” Phinel barged through the door of the palace, dragging Isbendigo behind him. “Your Majesty! We found out what your dream was and what it meant!”

She raised a brow at them. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m Phinel and this is Isbendigo. Were two of the captives from Judah. We came over here with our friends Bushach and Ferbshach.”

“Oh yes, I remember you. Now what do you want?”

“Queen Candacenezzar,” Isbendigo started. “Phinel and I discovered what you dreamt. We came to tell you about it.”

“My dream?” The Queen’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute; _you_ found out what my dream was? But how? I sent the wisemen and—“

“They couldn’t figure it out. They were looking in the wrong place for answers,” the boy explained. “But Isbendigo and I prayed that God would reveal the dream and its meaning to us. We fell asleep and God showed us the dream.”

“I see. And what did this God of yours tell you?”

“You dreamt of a large statue,” Isbendigo started. “And it was made of gold, silver, brass, iron and clay.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that now!” The Queen frowned. “But I’m sure there was more to it…”

“There was. A big stone fell from the sky, smashing the feet of the statue. The impact from the stone was so great that the statue fell, breaking into a thousand pieces. Then it changed into a mountain and overshadowed the whole land.”

“Yes! That was my dream exactly!” Candacenezzar studied the girl in front of her. “But you haven’t told me what it meant.”

Phinel stepped forward. “The dream is a prophecy, a prediction of the future. See, you’re a good Queen; the gold in the statue represents you and your kingdom. Unfortunately, not every kingdom that follows this one will be good. Some will be like brass, silver, iron or clay. They’ll eventually rust, oxidize, tarnish or crumble. So all of them will eventually fall. But God will build an everlasting kingdom in heaven; that’s what the mountain symbolizes. God’s kingdom is strong and everlasting; no amount of force will ever crumble it.”

Bushach’s eyes widened as him and Ferbshach walked up. “Dang Phinel; God told you and Isbendigo all that while you guys were sleepin?”

“Yes yes, this is all very interesting.” The Queen interrupted the question, dismissing it with a wave of her hand before returning her attention to the boy in front of her. “So your God revealed this to you?”

“Yes, yes he did.”

“And all four of you worship this great and powerful God?”

“That’s right,” Isbendigo affirmed.

The Queen was pleased. “Very good Phinel. You’ve done well. I will hereby make sure that you and your friends hold high positions in my kingdom. In fact, on this day, I’m going to make a decree so that my kingdom can know of the work you and your friends have done and the God you serve.” She got up from her throne, sweeping outside onto the balcony overlooking the entire kingdom. “My loyal subjects! Today, I make a decree!” She motioned to the four friends behind her. “These four have shown me that they worship a great and powerful God! He is my God and he is your God! The Lord of Kings and Revealer of Secrets! Praise the Lord your God!”

“Praise the Lord our God!”


	5. Act II

_Months later_

“I have a great idea!”

“What’s that your Majesty?” Phinel asked.

“I’m going to build an enormous statue in my image! Once it’s built, I’m going to summon all the princes and the governors and the captains and the judges and the treasurers and the counselors and the sheriffs—I’m sorry, what are you doing?” She leveled a glare at Bushach. “Were you _bouncing_ when I listed those people?”

“What?” He shrugged. “It was rhythmical.”

“Whatever.” The Queen rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, I want all those people I mentioned previously, and all the rulers of the neighboring kingdoms, to come to the statue’s dedication ceremony. Then everyone will know who I am and will respect me and my kingdom.”

The red head raised a brow as the Queen ran off, laughing manically. “Uhh…can she do that?”

“Most Monarchs create statues to represent their kingdoms,” Ferbshach stated. “As long as they don’t worship the statue itself, they are within God’s law. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

_Two weeks later_

“Now hear this!” Queen Candacenezzar stood in front of the statue she had built, issuing a decree. “All the princes, governors, captains, judges, treasurers, counselors, sheriffs and rulers! From this day forward, whenever you hear the sound of the horn, the pipe, the lyre, the psaltery, the harp and the bagpipe, you will bow down to my image! If you refuse, I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE FIERY FURNACE!"

Bushach frowned, turning to Ferbshach. “You were sayin?”

“Well, I’d rather not be thrown into the furnace. Might as well bow down.” Phinel went to bow, only for his brother to yank him up by the back of his tunic.

“Absolutely not. Worshipping an idol, no matter how extravagant, is a breach of the Ten Commandments. We must resist the temptation.”

“But ya heard what she said!” Bushach panicked. “I ain’t meant ta be fried and cooked! If we refuse, we die!”

“Then we die,” Ferbshach stated simply.

Phinel and Bushach stared at him.

“He’s right,” Isbendigo said. “We can’t bow down to the statue. It disrespects God and the faith we have in him.”

“But Isbendigo,” said Phinel. “If we don’t obey, we’ll die.”

She placed both hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her, desperate to make him understand. “Phinel, if we don’t stand against this, then who will?”

He studied her a moment, slowly nodding. “We have to do what’s right.”

“Well, we’re dead,” Bushach responded. “Been nice knowin ya.”

* * *

“Queen Candacenezzar! Queen Candacenezzar!” A little girl with curly blonde hair raced into the palace, skidding to a stop in front of the Queen. “Your Majesty!”

“Ugh.” Candacenezzar looked down from her throne. “What is it now Suzy? If you can’t tell, I’m—“

“Your Majesty, Phinel, Ferbshach, Isbendigo and Bushach refuse to bow to your statue. I’ve tried forcing them to obey, but they won’t listen to me!”

“What?!” The Queen jumped to her feet. “How _dare_ they refuse to bow to my statue! Bring them to me at once!”

“Yes My Queen.” Suzy gave a low bow before leaving the palace.

* * *

“So how much longer we gotta stand here?” Bushach asked. “All this protestin’s makin my feet hurt.”

“Shouldn’t be to much longer,” Isbendigo answered. “We’ve been standing out here for hours. Queen Candacenezzar has probably found out by now.”

“You bet she has.” The four looked down at a young girl with blonde curly hair. She glared at them. “You’re coming with me.”

Phinel smiled as him and the others obediently followed the girl back to the palace. “Well, that worked.”


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Candacenezzar drummed her fingers on the armrest of the throne as the four walked in. She shot them a stern glare, steepling her fingers together. “Now boys.” Her gaze landed on Isbendigo. “And girl. Is it true you’re not bowing to my statue? Don’t answer to quickly now; I want to give you a chance to defend yourselves.”

The four were silent.

“Interesting. Let me give you two options: one, you tell me you _have_ been bowing to my statue and we put this all behind us, or two, you say you _haven’t_ been bowing to my statue and I will have you thrown into the furnace. And there is no god on this earth that will save you.”

There was an audible gulp from Bushach, but still, the four friends didn’t say a word.

“My threats have obviously made an impact, so I’ll ask you again: have you or have you not been bowing to my statue?”

“No,” Phinel answered. “We haven’t been bowing to your statue.”

“And why not?”

“It’s against our God’s law and we will not worship it,” Ferbshach said defiantly. “Thou shalt now have any other gods before me.”

“I see. And the two of you?” She turned her attention to Isbendigo and Bushach.

“I ain’t worshippin no idol.”

“I won’t either.”

“So this is how you repay my kindness. By defying me.” She turned to the red head. “I expected that response from those three, but not from you. You have become my most trusted dream advisor and friend and this is how it ends. First defying the taxes and now this. I thought you were better than that.” The boy hung his head as Candacenezzar turned her attention to the palace guards. “Throw ‘em in.”

“What?” Phinel’s head snapped up, watching as the guards descended on his friends, binding their feet and hands together with rope. “Wait!”

The guards stopped, staring at him.

“What is it?” The Queen snapped.

“Take me too. They’re not the only ones who didn’t bow down to your idol. I didn’t bow down either remember? Throw me in there with them.”

“As much as I would love to do that, you are still my dream advisor. I need you here.”

“Then take me instead. Let them go free; I’ll take their place.”

The Queen blinked at him. “You would lay down your life for these friends of yours?” He nodded. “Your loyalty is honorable Phinel, but I’m afraid I can’t do that.” She turned to the palace guards. “Heat the furnace seven times hotter than normal. Toss them in and show no mercy.”

“With pleasure.” Suzy grinned wickedly, one hand grabbing the rope that bound Isbendigo, the other hand grabbing Ferbshach. She hauled the pair off as another guard grabbed Bushach.

“Phinel!”

“Isbendigo!” The boy cried out, watching helplessly as she was thrown into the furnace along with Ferbshach and Bushach. “NOOO!” He fell to the ground in anguish, looking up at the Queen as angry tears fell. “How could you do that?! They were my best friends! They never meant to hurt anyone! They were standing up for what was right!”

“They broke my law, they pay the price.” The Queen gleefully rubbed her hands together, walking over and taking a look inside the furnace. “Phinel! Get over here and tell me what I’m seeing!”

“No.” He wiped away a tear with the back of his hand, turning away from her. “I don’t want to watch them burn.”

“Oh quit your whining.” Candacenezzar grabbed him by the tunic, pulling him across the floor toward the furnace, holding him up. “Tell me you’re not seeing what I’m seeing.”

“No. I don’t wanna look.” He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to break free, only to have the Queen force his eyes open.

“Tell me I’m not seeing this!”

Phinel stopped struggling, eyes widening at the sight before him. His friends were standing in the fiery furnace unbound. His jaw dropped as he noticed something else. “They’re not burning..”


	7. Chapter 7

“They’re not burning.”

“Don’t tell me that!” Candacenezzar unceremoniously dropped the boy back onto the floor, nervously pacing in front of the furnace. “I don’t believe it; there were three of them! I counted them before I threw them in!” She glanced back inside the furnace, rubbing her eyes furiously. “But now there’s four of them! How can there be four of them when you’re out here?!”

Phinel shrugged as the Queen resumed pacing.

“Ohhh, this is bad. This is really, _really_ bad. If your God can save your friends, then what will he do to me?”

“Show you mercy.”

She stopped pacing, staring at him. “What did you say?”

Phinel smiled. “Queen Candacenezzer, you have sinned and fallen short of God’s glory. You’re not perfect. Nobody is. But God’s merciful and patient and kind. He forgives his people. All you have to do is believe in him and have faith.”

“Uh…don’t take this the wrong way kid. I believe you and everything, but…you’re glowing.”

“I’m filled with God’s light, understanding and love.” The smile became a grin. “It’s what Ferbshach’s been trying to tell me all along…”

“Yeah yeah, great. But that still doesn’t explain the fourth person in there.”

* * *

“So…this was heated seven times hotter than usual, right?” Isbendigo asked. Her friends nodded in confirmation. “Then why aren’t we burning?”

“Yeah!” Bushach echoed. “And why are there flames everywhere, but it feels nice and cool in here?”

“God’s protecting us,” Ferbshach stated simply. “He takes care of those who believe in him, trust his word and have faith.”

“Ohhh…” Isbendigo said. “That explains it.”

Bushach looked around. “So what are we supposed ta do now? Wait til the Queen let’s us out? Because with her temper, we could be here awhile.” The others shrugged. “Well, in the meantime, I say we have some fun.”

“Doing what?” The girl asked.

“Well, you could have an ice cold drink with me.” A boy appeared next to Bushach and the boy yelped in surprise.

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Sorry. It is habit.”

“And you are…” Isbendigo started.

“Oh! Please forgive my rudeness. I am God. Though you may call me Baljeet if it makes you feel more comfortable. I realize my presence may be a bit intimidating.”

“You’re God?” Bushach pointed to the boy, who nodded. “But you’re indian.”

“I can take many forms.” He flicked his wrist and suddenly the three friends were holding ice cold canteens. Another flick and four beach chairs appeared. “Come. Sit down and talk with me. It is not everyday you get a chance to talk with the Most High.”

“Pretty high opinion of yourself there,” Bushach said, taking a chair before popping the top on his canteen and taking a sip. “So if you’re God, you’ve been here since the beginning of time, right?”

“That is correct.”

“Huh. Interestin.” He placed an elbow on the armrest. “Okay, level with me. What really went down in the Garden of Eden?”

“Well, it—“

“Did you really create the world in seven days?” Isbendigo asked.

“Technically, it was six. I rested on the seventh. But yes.”

“Was that dude really eaten by a whale?”

“Did Noah really build an ark?”

God laughed. “Yes yes, all of that! But—“

“Bushach! Ferbshach! Isbendigo! Come out of that furnace this instant!” The Queen’s voice floated through the entrance to the furnace and Isbendigo sighed sadly.

“Aww…I had more questions.”

“Yeah man, me too,” Bushach added.

“You are being summoned and it is time for me to go.” God stood up, slowly dissipating before their eyes, waving. “If you would like more questions answered, read my book!” He laughed as he faded out of sight. “It will be a number one bestseller one day!”

“Wow. God’s really cool,” Isbendigo said as she followed Bushach and Ferbshach out of the furnace. “We should really look into that book—“

“Isbendigo!” Phinel came running up, wrapping his friend in a bone crushing hug before releasing her, turning to the others. “Bro! Bushach!” The four friends shared a group hug, Isbendigo watching as the Queen walked over, looking contrite.

“Isbendigo. Bushach. Ferbshach.” She turned her gaze to the red head. “Phinel. I take back everything I said about your God not being able to save you. He is able and kind and merciful. I’ve been a foolish Queen and have let my anger run away with me. And for that, I am truly sorry. From now on, I will worship your God, the one true God and I will make a decree on this day that no man will ever say anything against your God.” Her eyes flashed. “But if someone does say something against your God, I’ll chop them into tiny pieces and…and…” she blushed. “I’ll just grant you to higher positions in my kingdom and work on controlling my temper.”

Ferbshach patted her hand. “Baby steps Highness. The desire to praise God will come in time. It doesn’t happen overnight.”

“And don’t worry; we’ll be there to guide you in your faith every step of the way,” Isbendigo added.

“Now let’s go make that decree,” Bushach said. “We got some praisin ta do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Baljeet as God; what can I say? The idea of having him play God amused me. Also, I don't remember if the story of Jonah and the Whale came before or after the events in this story. Hopefully I got it right.


	8. Epilogue

_Present day_

“And from that day forward, with the help of God and her four most trusted advisors and now friends, Queen Candacenezzer changed her ways. She learned to control her temper, dismantled the statue and in time, became a beloved and godly Queen.” Ferb closed the book with a smile. “The end.”

“Wait. That’s it?” Phineas sat up straighter. “That’s where the story ends? It can’t be over yet.”

“Well, there are more stories to tell. It’s only that story that’s ended.” Ferb studied his brother a moment. “Still think the Bible is a bunch of made of stories?”

“Well yeah. That story was awesome and everything, but there’s no way it actually happened. There’s no way three people, or anyone for that matter, could survive a furnace that hot.”

“And the Queen’s dream?”

“Dreams just happen while we sleep. They’re a way of repairing brain cells and helping us figure out problems. Dreams are a part of our subconscious.”

“And the Queen herself?”

“Basic human psychology Bro. Everyone has the ability to change.” The red head looked thoughtful. “Although, as far as the story goes, I guess God—or whatever you believe in—could have had some influence over the Queen’s change of heart.”

Ferb blinked at him in surprise.

“But again, it _is_ just a story.” Phineas shrugged, getting up from the couch before thumping his brother’s shoe. “I’m going to bed. Good-night Ferb.”

The boy sighed as his brother left the room. “Maybe one day you’ll believe.”

* * *

_The next day_

“So you’re tellin us that these guys—“

“And girl.”

“Defied everything and stood up against the Queen and got thrown into a furnace?”

“But they didn’t die Buford! Isn’t that kind of amazing?”

“It is a fascinating story, but you do realize that the realities of physics trumps everything you are telling us.”

“Aw come on guys; physics or not, the story was cool. No pun intended.”

Ferb looked up from the book he was reading, following the sound of his friend’s voices around the side of the house and towards the backyard. He stopped just outside the back fence that lead into the yard, peeking around the corner.

Phineas stood amongst their group of friends, talking animatedly.

“But before they got thrown into the furnace, Phinel had to interpret a dream for Queen Candacenezzer and then…”

The boy slowly backed away from the opening, smiling as he leaned against the fence. “Faith the size of a mustard seed,” he mused. He peeked around the opening again, turning his gaze heavenward. “Your timing is indeed perfect.”

The red head caught sight of him, running over. “Ferb! I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re gonna take that story you told me last night and turn it into a play. Then we’ll show it to everyone in Danville so they can enjoy it too!” He grinned. “We’ll call it Cool Under Pressure.”

He held up a hand. “How about ‘Cool in the Furnace?’”

Phineas grinned, slinging an arm around his brother’s shoulder and leading him into the backyard. “You know what Bro? That’s even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not wild about the ending, but meh. Really couldn't think of a good way to end it.


End file.
